1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to swimming and water therapy and more particularly to apparatus for providing support for swimmers or physical therapy patients in a pool of water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The field of physical therapy in swimming pools or the use of training devices in pools for accomplished athletes is a relatively new field. Limited equipment is presently available that is functional and practical. Physical therapists working with injured, partially paralyzed, or otherwise incapacitated individuals have had little choice of helpful equipment to improve the results obtained from working with these patients. Generally, equipment is needed that would strengthen and improve individuals ranging from those incapacitated to top athletes such as runners or swimmers. Ideally, any equipment used in a pool of water would provide less weight and stress on recovering muscles, ligaments, etc., and would have the capacity to allow suitable muscle strengthening for uninjured accomplished athletes.
A preliminary patent search was performed and the following results were obtained.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date Issued ______________________________________ 793,288 Faber 6/27/05 1,546,031 Schofield 7/14/25 1,752,630 Brown 4/1/30 3,445,941 Eaves et al 5/27/69 3,966,202 Cynamon 6/29/76 4,114,874 Mattila 9/19/78 4,247,096 Schmitt 1/27/81 4,527,795 Zink 7/9/85 4,530,497 Moran et al 7/23/85 ______________________________________
Generally, these patents do not anticipate the present invention and have shortcomings or disadvantages relative to the apparatus disclosed herein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,497, a device giving support for in-place swimming, is most useful for an accomplished swimmer and would not be suitable where the user required more support to stay above water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,795 discloses a swimming tank to be used with a harness mechanism which restricts forward progress by the swimmer. Again, the device is suitable only for accomplished swimmers and would not be of use to relatively new swimmers or physical therapy patients. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,096 has the same shortcoming as the two previously discussed patents. Further, it can be remarked that this apparatus, although possibly effective for accomplished swimmers, would be psychologically frustrating to a swimming beginner or physical therapy patient due to limited support and lack of experiencing gradual progress by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,874 shows a tethering device for exercising swimmers in a pool having a dissimilar structure and result when compared to the present invention. The swimming apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,202 shows a stationary support apparatus, once again having no means for physical therapy patients or beginners to experience gradual progress. A complicated motor driven apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,941 to Eaves which propels a user through the water much unlike the present invention. Patent No. 793,288 shows a swim training device supported on legs with a large base resulting in an extremely cumbersome apparatus which would interfere with normal use of a swimming pool. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,630 and 1,546,031 show devices far afield from the present invention but which do support an individual in the water. From the results of the above discussed search it can be seen that the present invention offers a water support apparatus for physical therapy or exercise which is relatively uncomplicated, highly practical, and has advantages over the devices shown in the prior art. Futher, although the above references show the concept of movably supporting a swimmer in relationship to a body of water, the particular structure, function and result is not anticipated or rendered obvious by the above references either alone or in combination.